Stupid Vampire, Stupid Jeep, Stupid Bella
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: He thinks I don't know what he's doing, but I do, I'm not that stupid I see the glances they share and my heart breaks everytime. Well I'm done with it, I've had ENOUGH he better think before he cheats...funny/drama and romance. Maybe Bella took it too fa


**DISCLAIMER: **I own this story and nothing else. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song _Before he Cheats_ belongs to Carrie Underwood.

* * *

I grasped his baseball bat in both of my hands, it's the Louisville slugger customized with his name that I'd given him, plus it was signed by freaking Jeter his favorite baseball player. I stalked through his door and down the stairs before stopping as Alice blocked my way as she held on to the banister and leaned on the wall.

"Bella, you don't want to do this?" Alice warned as I glared down at her. In any other circumstances, I would have definitely listened to her, I mean _c'mon_ who in their right mind would disagree with a psychic vampire…but, I **wasn't **in my right mind, at least not at this very moment.

"Alice, I swear I don't care how strong and unbreakable you are, If you don't move I'll kick your ass with this bat and it **will** hurt" I seethed through my teeth and she looked scared for a second before I growled. Yes, you heard…err…read right I. Growled.

"Someone's touchy" Alice whispered

"MOVE!" I yelled and she jumped a little before scurrying away towards the kitchen. I glared at her back before continuing my path. I walked through the living room where a shocked jasper sat and walked towards the kitchen.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he stood to follow me

"Shut up" I hissed and he squeaked as I twirled the bat again

"Ok" he squeaked again but still followed behind me a good few feet away for safety.

As I entered the kitchen I could see Alice grabbing onto Esme before quickly going to stand behind her as I walked closer.

"Bella, sweetheart-" I side-stepped her and pulled the drawer to her left open and took the sharp chef's knife out and closing it. "Bella, It's not what you think" I simply ignored her plea as I took his keys off of the table where he usually left it in case I needed to go somewhere. When I turned I came face to face with Edward, one of the vampires I was most closest to.

"Bella, hey. What-what are you doing?" he asked and 'casually' leaned on the back door frame. I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms. "Oh. Oh! I got a good Idea, why don't we go watch that movie you've been wanting to-no?, Ok well we can-"

"Edward" I hissed out and he stopped talking

"Yes?, that's my name don't wear it out" he smiled nervously

"I'd like to go outside" I deadpanned

"Outside?" he laughed nervously "What outside?, I…Ohhhhh you mean _this_ outside" he touched the door to the backyard and nodded "Well ya see-"

"Move" I interrupted him

"Now, Bella"

"Move it" I snarled

"Nice snarl, sounded like one of us for a minute"

"Move you stone hard ass or I'll-"

"But…but Bella-"

I held up the bat in a threatening manner and he gulped before shoving out of my way and crashing into Jasper.

"She's gone mental" Jasper whispered and let out a small cry as I shot him a look.

"Call Emmett" Alice whispered behind me as I closed the door and walked over to my _boyfriends_ jeep. It was a pretty good jeep. Very trustworthy and comfortable. Home of many make-outs between my vampire _boyfriend_ and I. It was of course his baby, he named it Katherine. Hmm now that I think about it Katherine is probably an ex-girlfriend or something…maybe once I mash it up a little bit he'll change it's name to Bella, you know for a reminder of what happened, what he did, who he lost, ya know normal stuff. I took the keys from my pocket and opened the drivers door. I wanted to savor this memory with some music, maybe some Eminem, he's always pissed off at the world, kinda like me right now. I'll explain while I'm making his jeep wrangler into a stupid scrap of freaking metal. I reached over to the radio and turned it on and switched to another station, then another until I found a station that was about to play the best song for a moment like this. I upped the volume to max and soon Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats_ started playing. I smirked slightly and took a glance towards the house to see Esme, Jasper, Alice and Edward looking through the glass doors to watch me. Behind them I could see Carlisle talking urgently on the phone, he cringed and held the phone away from his ear before putting it back up and chancing a glance towards me. I smiled evilly and dropped the knife to the side before taking off my jacket and grasping the bat firmly in my hands. I let some of the song flow through me, energizing me…

-

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her _

_With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_-  
_

…and then…I went to work. My hands lifted up before forcefully coming down and connecting with the right head light, I repeated the motion with the left head light. My hands worked fast as I slammed the poor bat into the hood a couple of times.

"Stupid vampire, stupid face, stupid hair, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I screamed and with each word I slammed the bat into the jeep. I could see the underlining color of the dark blue jeep and slammed the bat into the broken headlight again, breaking the inside of it before climbing on top of the messed up hood and slamming the bat into the top lights of the jeep.

It had been going on for a few months. Sometimes I would come over to the house and he'd already been gone with _Rosalie_. They said he was hunting, but I knew better, considering every time he left, he'd hunted the night before, I doubted that he was hunting. It only fueled my anger that the family would try and hide it. Either they tried to or they where stupid and clueless, which I doubted. I tried to ignore the sly conversations with Rose he had, the looks, the glances, the way they seemed to look at me every few seconds to see If I was looking at them, to see If I was suspecting anything. I ignored the way he left me the nights I had only come to this house to spend time with him. I ignored the sharp pains I felt every time he all of a sudden stood to go to the bathroom. He can't honestly think I fell for _that_ I mean for one, he can't use the bathroom. I ignored my hearts scream as it beat for the need to have Emmett around. I fought the tears for so long. I fought them until last night. I had been asleep in his room just wondering…

-

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

-

My hand came down on all four top lights before I swung around and held on to a slightly broken bar and crashed the bat into the side window and then climbing off of the hood and smashing the windows in again. The passenger window on the stupid stretch wrangler got most of it as it sunk in and fell inside of the car spilling the glass around. I went to work on the other windows.

-

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

-

He's probably with her right now, having sex and what not. I glanced at the family to see them wide eyed and Carlisle almost dropped the phone before he started talking ever faster. I looked at Edward and wondered even more. How could he just stand there while his _wife_ was with his _brother_ fucking his brains out. They all seemed so _okay_ with the fact that Emmett was cheating on me, and so _appalled_ that I would be doing this. Well I'll tell you, once I'm done with all this, I'm completely done with this family. Tears welled in my eyes as I continued slamming the bat into the car and stopped as I threw the bat onto the grass, picked up the knife and opened the drivers door and back doors. I climbed into the front seat and sniffled as his strong scent hit me hard before sucking it up and digging the knife into the leather seats he had just put in. My name was carved into the drivers seat before I tearing the leather on the passenger seat and moving to the back seats to carve more into there such as I hate you. It killed me that he'd led me on, he told me he loved me more than anything else and I stupidly fell for him. The family deceived me and Rose who I had just started getting close to…she was just playing along, at least she showed she didn't like me beforehand.

-

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

-

I hope that whatever other stupid human girl he tries to get will know what's good for her and just walk away. But the poor unlucky soul would sadly just follow him like a lost puppy, like I have for over a year now. I remember the first time I'd seen Emmett. He smiled at me and I blushed like always. I was just seventeen then, later on I was told the truth about Emmett as we became closer and soon enough, he became my everything, as well as my first everything. Yes including that. My tears fell harder and I wiped them furiously away as I climbed out of the car and leaned down to the front wheel, I put pressure on the sharp knife and tore the tire up before doing that to the other three.

-

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

-

Tires screeched against the concrete a few feet from me as Rosalie's convertible swung to the side and stopped. Emmett stood up from the drivers seat and climbed out, almost stumbling over himself as he came around and stood right in front of me. Rosalie starred wide eyed at the damage done to the car. She moved her eyes from the sunken metal to my face before she climbed out of the car and walked over to where the now stood just ten feet away.

Emmett starred shocked at his baby and he ran a hand down his face before gripping his hair and screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled and looked at me as my chest rose up and down with frantic rhythm "WHAT THE HELL, BELLA!?, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he yelled and I could feel Jasper sending a calming wave towards him. Emmett glared at Jasper "Not now" he growled and Jasper held his hands up in defense. Emmett turned to me again "JESUS BELLA!, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING ISSUE!?"

I stiffened and dropped the knife and a few tears escaped me, I could see his eyes soften a little, but I didn't want his concern or pity "What's my issue?" I whispered and nodded while swallowing "What's my ISSUE?" I screamed and he took a step back as I advanced on him and stood toe-to-toe with him "MY ISSUE IS THAT FOR MONTHS, I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FUCK ME OVER!, YOU'RE CONSTANTLY WITH THAT FUCKING BITCH!" I pointed at Rosalie who was hugging Edward's waist, her eyes went wide and Edward whispered something to her. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID EMMETT, I SEE THE LOOKS, THE GLANCES, I KNOW YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH HER, I KNOW YOU TWO DON'T HUNT TOGETHER AT ALL, YOU GO OUT THERE TO FUCK!-"

His eyebrows creased in confusion and then his whole face softened and he brought his hands up to hug me but I stepped back. "Bells-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT-"

"Baby-"

"OR THAT, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID!?" I lowered my voice and wiped some stray tears away "Never mind, obviously you do" I whispered and picked up his already dented baseball bat and slammed it into the only part of the car not messed up, the windshield, it sent millions of broken pieces inside the car and onto the battered leather seats. I dropped the bat to the ground and grabbed my jacket to put it on. "Well, I'm done. I don't know how You expected me to stay quiet or not notice. I don't know why Edward isn't saying anything, but I'm done. I'm done with you and this family. Thanks for screwing me over. Have fun with you forever existing selves. I hope you and Rose have a happy sex life.

-

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

-

"Maybe the next human girl will fall for it" I climbed into the car once more and took the keys out of the ignition before throwing it at his chest. He caught it and looked down before looking at me, his jaw was still dropped. I grasped the chain hanging around my neck with a white gold E and my birthstone on one side of the E, I pulled and it snapped off, he caught it as I threw it at him.

"Bella, wait" I heard him say, but I walked towards the road "Bella!, get back here" I shook my head. When I was halfway down the driveway something grasped my elbow and turned me around to face a strong chest. My chin was lifted with ice cold hands as it tilted to meet Emmett's golden-brown eyes. I struggled to look away but soon gave up. He wiped the tears away with one of his hands and cupped my cheek.

"Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"I know you cheated on me"

"Is that so" he smiled a little bit before kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and the tears only spilled over faster.

"Why can't you just let me go, stop leading me on" I whispered and my voice broke

"Bella, I'm not cheating on you. You're my life, I love you. Don't you know that?" He sighed and hugged me to him. "I'm not cheating on you"

"Then what where you doing?"

"I was…looking for something….for you" he finished and I scoffed and pulled away from him.

"If that was true then why didn't Alice, Jasper, Esme or Edward tell me anything?"

He smiled "I told them not to" he turned to his family who had small smiles on their faces, even Rosalie.

"Why was Rosalie always with you then, It doesn't explain that"

Rosalie stepped forward and grasped onto Edward's hand "Well he would've asked Alice but everyone agreed that would be too fishy so since I'm always one to pay attention to people, even you, well he asked me to do it. Which only leaded to more suspicion" she explained

"What about the looks and all of that?" I asked and crossed my arms

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise so we couldn't just ask you what you liked, we had to go out and look for it. Whenever we saw something that looked like you, well we just sort of agreed to go find it later on" Emmett said.

"Whatever, I'm not stupid. What would be so important that you had to go behind my back and sneak around. Just say that you-"

"Well I wanted to do it in a few weeks but" Emmett interrupted me and smiled at my glare. He dug into his pocket and withdrew a small box. "We just found it today, it's so you and if you don't like it well we'll-" he stopped as I reached over and took the box. Slowly I lifted the lid and gasped. It was a round cut ring with tapered baguettes on both sides set in platinum. I loved it. Emmett took it from me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Bella, I love you. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. You make me so happy and I…I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked and looked up at me.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and pondered a second. Would he really cheat on me?, With Rosalie none the less?, I'm so stupid. Jesus how much of a bitch can I be? I loved this man, trusted him with my heart, I must've hit my head on some concrete or something. How could I even think he would-

"You still want me after I just murdered your jeep and accused you of cheating and not trusting you?" I asked. He smiled widely and took my hand to slip the ring on.

"Baby, I'd still want you even if you turned into a dog every few days" I hit his arm and he chuckled slightly "But, let's try not to wreck the new jeep when I get it OK?" he asked and I smiled widely and nodded. I felt like a five year old who had just gotten everything on her Christmas list. He stood and hugged me while kissing my temple and leaning down to kiss me. He pulled away after a few seconds and cupped my face lovingly. I could see the family walk back inside to give us privacy.

"Please don't ever think I don't love you, cause I really do. Will all of my heart…well my everything. Besides, why would I want someone as self-centered and high-maintenance as _Rose_?. I mean eww Maybe Alice, but Rose?, yuck, I hate her. She's pushy and she get's on my nerves. She stole my video games once." he said and swung an arm around me as we laughed a little and could faintly hear Rose saying '_Hey' _and Edward assuring her she was not any of those things…even if she was…

"Seriously, never doubt my love for you again. OK?, you're my one and only" he smiled brightly

"And you're mine" I replied and kissed him.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it!, please REVIEW. I'm now taking a break from writing all other stories to work on a special piece and blah blah but yeah all my other stories are on hold for right now, soon I'll start writing for them again. For now though…. Twilight has taken all of my attention and I LOVE IT! Woooo oh this is my FIRST EMMETT/BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT **EMELLA OR BEMMETT**??????????

-**Krunior-Rogan-Always**


End file.
